My parts
by RinRasvt
Summary: Sebuah cerita untuk orang tercinta, Boo Seungkwan.


Namanya Boo Seungkwan.

Lahir di Pulau Jeju pada tanggal 16 Januari 1998

Tahun ini dirinya genap 20 tahun.

 **Bukan kah itu kabar baik?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Parts**

 **FF by Rinrasvt**

 **Special Fanfiction for Boo Seungkwan birthday**

 **Ship : Temukan sejalan dengan cerita.**

 **Warning! : Banyak Typo, OOC, Pemilihan kata yang tidak benar, dan alur ga nyambung.**

 **Disclaimer : Karakter disini milik ayah ama ibunya dan mereka dikumpulkan dalam satu grup Asuhan Pledis ent.**

 **Enjoy  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Is it because i like how you smile at me?**_

 _ **Or do i just seem light to you?**_

" Hai! Nama ku Boo Seungkwan. Salam kenal, Nama mu siapa?" anak laki-laki berwajah bule itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap anak yang menyapanya tadi.

" _Oh, Sorry. My name is Hansol Vernon Chwe, Nice to meet you."_ Anak berpipi _chubby_ itu memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan anak yang disapanya tadi.

" Nama mu Hansol?" Vernon tersenyum, Seungkwan mengambil keputusan itu 'Iya'

" Ayo kita bermain! Panggil saja aku Kwanie jika Seungkwan susah diucapkan! Lagi pula umur kita sama-sama 7 tahun kan?" Senyuman Seungkwan yang lebar membuat Vernon terpaku sebentar.

" _Um, Okay."_

 _ **Your gestures hit me right at my heart**_

 _ **You make me say Mansae a hundred times but**_

 _ **After i wake up, I always say i'm so stupid.**_

" _Non... ver...no...VERNON!"_ Seungkwan dengan sekuat tenaga menguncang tubuh pemuda disampingnya. Vernon langsung mengangkat kepalanya, rambut hitamnya yang acak-acakan membuat kesan _Hot_ bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya _kecuali Seungkwan_.

" Kamu kenapa? Aku bangunin dari tadi ga bangun"

" Mimpi ku itu kamu"

" Hah? Terserah kamu saja lah, Vernon. Cepat kemasi buku mu, kita pulang. Mana ada anak umur 14 tahun pulang jam segini _huh..._ "

' _Kenyataan tak kan seindah mimpi... eh tunggu—kenapa pipinya merah?'_

 _ **Don't take this the wrong way but i can't see anything but you**_

 _ **You're so ice ice baby at the same time you melt me down**_

 _ **Just can't get enough i want to show you my self without hiding anything.**_

" Aku menyukai, Vernonie~" Ujar Seungkwan setelah ditanya oleh Seungcheol dan menimbulkan _Cie~_ bersama-sama dari teman temannya

" Jangan salah paham loh. Aku menyukainya sebagai teman, iya kan Vernonie?" Tersirat sedikit kesedihan dimata Vernon kemudian tergantikan dengan senyuman tipis.

' _Kau benar benar melelehkan ku ya, Seungkwan. Aku ingin menunjukkan segalanya pada mu suatu saat nanti... Jika waktu nya telah tiba'  
_

" Alasan kau menyukai Vernon?"

" Umurnya sama denganku! 18 tahun!"

Vernon terdiam sambil menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan andalannya

' _Does he love me? Does he love me not?'_

 _ **I think you are the answer To all of my questions.**_

" Vernonie, Apa kau pikir boneka itu cantik?"

" Vernonie, Apa ini cocok untuk ku?"

" Vernonie, Apa aku lucu?"

 _Vernonie, Vernonie dan Vernonie_

Vernon tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Seungkwan yang lembut seperti kapas.

" Kupikir jawabannya ada didirimu semuanya" Ujar Vernon sambil terkekeh pelan.

" Hey! Aku ini udah 19 tahun!"

 _ **Between you and me**_

" Seungkwan, Aku ingin berbicara dengan mu. Ke taman ya nanti sore"

" Hanya aku dan kau?"

" Iya, cuman kita berdua."

 _ **Everyday you're all up in my head. You sweetly catch my eye  
Yeah, I can't erase you. Right now, you entered my brain  
It's max capacity  
Boom, boom**_

Seungkwan sudah duduk disini selama 10 menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda teman baiknya itu akan datang.

" Apa aku pergi saja ya?" Sebelum Seungkwan akan bangkit, tiba-tiba pandangannya gelap.

" Hey! Siapa itu?!" Suara kekehan terdengar membuat Seungkwan menggerutu kesal.

" Vernonie!"

" Maaf maaf"

Disinilah Vernon, orang yang ditunggu Seungkwan dengan pelan menaruh boneka beruang dan 3 kotak coklat di samping Seungkwan.

" Seungkwan... Kau tahu kita berteman dari kecil." Seungkwan mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap Vernon kembali

" Setiap hari kamu ada dipikiran ku" Vernon berlutut didepan Seungkwan yang sedang duduk dibangku taman itu.

" Dan kau menarik perhatianku dengan manisnya. Ya, tidak dapat dihapus." Tangan Vernon menggenggam kedua tangan Seungkwan dengan erat.

" Saat ini otakku penuh denganmu" Ujar Vernon sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Seungkwan kemudian mengecup bibir Seungkwan sekilas.

" Selamat Ulang tahun, Seungkwan. Aku, Hansol Vernon Chwe dalam kesempatan ini ingin mengatakan satu hal yang selalu ada didalam kepala ku... **Maukah kau menjadi pacar ku?** "

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note :**

Bias nambah umur :'''''.

Mau ada sequel kah? Silahkan di Review ya~


End file.
